1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to writing board structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved writing board kit wherein the same is arranged to provide for luminescent replication of various configurations imparted to a self-illuminating web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing board kits of various types are available in the prior art for amusement and entertainment of individuals, as well as for educational purposes thereof. Such kit structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,382 to Alford having a wax surface writing pad structure to include hook and loop fastening means relative to a translucent sheet for securement of the sheet relative to the organization.
Various drawing boards and the like are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,061; 4,833,279; and 4,953,859.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved writing board kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the entertainment and amusement of individuals by having a self-illuminating web arranged to receive a pattern directed by a flashlight through a template and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.